Lightning Dash @2
'''Lightning Dash is a female tomboy athletic pegasus who is an O.C. shown in My little Pony Friendship is Magic. Created by Abby '(LightningXdash02; usernamed) on the day of her birthday, who's also a big fan of the MLP series. Although, this O.C. wasn't only created in MLP version (ex. Anime version of Lightning). Her creator, made it's own story, that Lightning Dash is the Protagonist in this story she made. Her creator also made a Facebook Page of Lightning Dash.(https://www.facebook.com/LightningxDash02?fref=ts) ' Background: '''Lightning Dash in the My little Pony version, was born in Cloudsdale. I'' haven't got much information about her past. So it's'' unknown Abby's theory: Lightning Dash was born in a Supernatural world aka. unknown. In Abby's thoughts, she said that she was raised orphan, after the disaster happened in the village where she was born, she never knew her family. She survived founded by this immortal that live 1.000 years and they spending time each other, travelling together during her early ages, but they didn't travel for long enough. Before he left, he gave Lightning a Lightning hairclip. It was from somene who's very important to him and promise Lightning to keep it safe 'till he comes back from after years of long travelling all over the world and universe, he believes in her. Other info from her past, she lived in a village where everyone call her monster, got bullied and was playing alone and talk to herself, even tree's. Rumour said that she was the one destroyed the village on the day she was born. It's been said that Lightning has a montrous power inside of her, still unknown though. Along the way, she met a boy who threaten her normal and was nice to her. They have become friends, to closest. But in the end, he let her down.While others were still '''un-known'''. But still not confirm, this is her theory. Appearances In the My little Pony version, she has a normal mare pegasus body shape that's very light cerulean coat color with a frisky hairstyle which is very similar to Rainbow Dash with a 2 lightningas her cutiemark, including the tail with eight less degree amount of white-ness in her black-mane, also with a Brilliant aqua cornflower blue hair color highlight, but more frisky. Also has two hair being kept on the front each side across the ears, with a Lightning Bolt hairclip on her right; with two pointed ones on the top. Her eye is the color of a deep electric sky blue of the sea. One of her teeth, are rather sharp on the top grillz, around R2. She has a necklase that's the shape of a peace with same color as her eyes. Other thing you may notice is that, her eyebrows are rather not normal, but the shape of a lightning or you may call it the shape of a scar, is cornfirm that way. On her front left hoove, she symbolise a lightning birth-mark in it, and the other front right hoove, she has a heart tatto, meaning as "love". Personality '''Lightning Dash '''in the present days is a bright, energetic and an athletic tomboyish female pegasus; can be crazy sometimes. She alternates between melancholy and some incredible optimism, can be oftenly unpredictably by her Lightning tingly sense. She never was a cry-baby and always the first pony to volunteer onto something. She always has a grins smile face very oftenly, sometimes sneaky and never have been mad or upset for most of her days. Always acting cool and colletible and was never worried or get scared onto something, but also 'cause a lot of trouble and can be very mischevious tricking, making fun of some people in some sort of a good way. And was always cut the chase. She's always getting hype and excited and always go for something such as natural disaster. Category:Pegasus Category:Equestria Category:OC Pony Category:Cloudstale Category:Athlete Category:Fan-made characters